


I say I'll jump, I never do

by teskodanceparty



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Gen, The more I want them to make out angerily in a corner somewhere, The more malicious she gets and the less he fights back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teskodanceparty/pseuds/teskodanceparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She jerks him forward, slamming him back against the wall like a warning, <em>stay put or I'll bash your head in<em>, so he stops moving.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I say I'll jump, I never do

Nora corners him in the alley just outside of the house. Muscles coiled tight with barely contained rage, she smiles a smile that's more a baring of teeth than anything else. He's sure the smile tugging at his lips in return isn't any better.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Kat." she says, and he can tell it's taking _so much_ for her just to keep her voice level. He slows his stride, stopping once he's a few feet shy of where she's standing. He may be occasionally reckless and dead for the better part of the last two centuries, but he's not enough of an idiot to drop every single one of his guards around a werewolf. Especially an angry werewolf. _Especially_ Nora.

He shrugs, scuffs his shoes on the sidewalk to try and cover the fact that he's adjusting his weight to steady himself in case she lunges. She sees him do it, of course she does; she's always been able to pick apart his slightest discrepancies, and scoffs.

"It was just dinner." he says, and his voice grates on his own ears, his mouth dry. He shoves his hands in the pockets of his jacket, nails biting into his palm.

She rolls her head to the side to look over her shoulder, probably to check they're still alone. When she faces him again she's laughing, the sound quiet and settling sharp somewhere between his ribs.

"Was she the main course?" she asks, hands coming up before she tampers whatever urge down and sets them at her side. He can hear her grinding her teeth from where he's standing.

Her hair is down and she's still in the scrubs she wore all day at work. She looks tired and angry and as pretty as she ever does, but the anger outweighs anything else like it always tends to when they're in each others company.

"You know I'm trying here, Nora. I really am." he says, sighs it really. He's tired too. He kinda figured after more than a year stuck underground with nothing but himself and his questionable sanity for company he wouldn't be, but it's this constant ache in his bones, heavier now than ever.

"Okay." she says, not sounding like she believes him for a second. He realizes that soft tapping sound he thought was blood coursing through Nora's veins he was very pointedly ignoring is her closing the distance between them. It puts her right in his space, right where she's made it a point not to be for so long he recoils. And then, finally, he starts to get angry.

"Look, I took your friend to dinner, we had a good time, she looked good enough to eat. What do you want from me?" he says and grins, teeth catching on his lip like fangs on their way out. Why that's what sets her off—well, no, he can figure out the _why_ to that.

She bares her teeth too, snarls, grabs him by the front of his jacket and shoves him into the brick wall right under their kitchen window. He doesn't fight her though he can and maybe should, and that seems to piss her off even more. Josh and Sally can just be heard getting dinner together over the sound of Nora, breath coming harsh and still in his space.

Her hands start to uncurl from where their fisted in his jacket and he starts to slide sideways, trying to get out of her reach but not really putting any effort into it. Leather creaks in her palms, and her hands clench, tight enough she must know they can both hear the delicate bones in her fingers grinding together. She jerks him forward, slamming him back against the wall like a warning, _stay put or I'll bash your head in _, so he stops moving.__

__"I want you..." she growls, mouth moving right against his cheek, the whole line of her body just shy of touching his. It seems as though she doesn't want to give him the chance to run, as though he'd even try. He's struck with sudden and insane urge to kiss her, just to see how she'd react. The knowledge that she'd grab the nearest wooden stake-like object and use it to kill him doesn't squash the feeling._ _

__"—to stay away from me." she finally says, words slow and brow drawn together in what might be genuine worry. He doesn't stop or think, just straightens up, keeping his hands at his sides, and leans in. Waits until his mouth is right next to her ear, takes a couple of slow steady breaths and feels her tense up, starting to pull away._ _

__"Alright." he whispers, and slips free, almost but not quite rushing around the corner, up the front steps, and inside._ _

**Author's Note:**

> hate ships givin' me life and i am not even a little bit mad about it


End file.
